Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Within such wireless networks a variety of data services may be provided, including voice, video, and emails. More recently, wireless communication networks are being utilized for an even broader range of services, including mission critical applications and remote control applications such as telesurgery. In such applications, relatively low latency can enable a suitably high quality of service. That is, the time for information to be transmitted from a communication device, and a response received back at the communication device, may need to be relatively rapid. As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance wireless communication technologies to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access and to enhance the overall user experience.